videogameresourcefandomcom-20200214-history
Animal Crossing
Animal Crossing/Dōbutsu no Mori e+ |mode= Single-player |rating= |plat1=GC |nabox= |eubox= |jpbox= |ausbox= }} Animal Crossing (Animal Forest+ in Japan) is a life simulation, role-playing game developed by Nintendo EAD and published and distributed by Nintendo. The game was originally released in Japan for the Nintendo 64 as Animal Forest with a Nintendo GameCube version coming out in Japan a few months later. The English version of the GameCube game was released outside of Japan. Nintendo Japan was so impressed with the results of the translation done by Nintendo of America's Treehouse division that they translated NOA's version back into Japanese and released it as Dōbutsu no Mori e+ (Animal Forest e+). Dōbutsu no Mori e+ was released in Japan on June 27, 2003, and sold 91,658 copies during its first week of sale. Gameplay Animal Crossing is a social simulator that has been dubbed a "communication game" by Nintendo. It is open-ended, and the player's character can live a separate life with little preset plot or mandatory tasks. Players assume the role of a new resident to the town. The gender and looks of the character depend on answers given to a cat named Rover on the train that the character takes to the town. There are also tasks that players can complete and goals they can achieve. The game is played in real-time-observing days, weeks, months and years using the GameCube's internal clock. Many real-life events and holidays span the year, including Independence Day, Halloween, the Harvest Festival (Thanksgiving), and Toy Day (Christmas). Other, regular activities such as fishing tournaments and early-morning fitness classes also occur. When players stop playing, they can talk to their Gyroid, a creature next to their house, to save. If the player turns off the game or resets the GameCube without saving first, a mole called Resetti appears in front of the player's house the next time they play to scold them for resetting; what they achieved the time before is lost but everything else is kept. One of the main goals of the game, given to the player during the game's opening cut scenes, is to increase the size of the player's character's house. This house is the repository for furniture and other items acquired during the course of the game. It can be customized in several ways, such as roof color, furniture, music, wallpaper and flooring. These customizations are judged by the Happy Room Academy (HRA) every Sunday. Players are given the choice to receive HRA letters at the start of the game, however you are ultimately forced to. Tom Nook, a tanuki in the Japanese version and a raccoon in the American and European versions, runs the local store. At the beginning of the game, he gives the player their first house with a mortgage of 19,800 Bells (the in-game currency). On paying the debt, part of which is done through a part-time job with Nook, the house is expanded, prompting another debt from Nook. The house is expanded several times during the course of the game. The Animal Crossing village initially contains six villagers, and more move in or out depending on the player's actions. All villagers are animals and each has a home that the player can visit. There are many possible interactions between the player and the villagers, including talking, trading items, completing tasks, writing letters, and, in Doubutsu No Mori e+, buying medicine for when they get sick. Villagers also interact with each other. Nintendo Entertainment System games Nineteen Nintendo Entertainment System (NES) games are available to collect in Animal Crossing. It is packaged in North America with a memory card that automatically gives the player two games upon creating a game file. Others are acquired in various ways. A prank NES game called Super Tortimer can be obtained on April Fools Day from Tortimer. From Nook Lottery, etc. *=Also in original Animal Forest *Balloon Fight* *Clu Clu Land* *Donkey Kong* *Donkey Kong Jr. Math* *Excitebike *Golf* *Pinball* *Tennis* Island *Wario's Woods *Baseball Nintendo giveaways *Soccer *Donkey Kong Jr. *Donkey Kong 3 *Clu Clu Land D *Punch-Out!! e-Reader These games were only available in North America through the use of Nintendo e-Reader cards. Europeans can obtain them through hacking methods. Japanese players can obtain the games normally in the game. *Mario Bros. *Ice Climber Obtainable only through hacking *Super Mario Bros. *The Legend of Zelda Category:Video Games Category:2002 games Category:2003 games Category:2004 games Category:Animal Crossing games Category:Gamecube games